Fahd Muhammed Abdullah Al Fouzan
| place_of_birth = Riyadh, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 218 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Fahd Muhammed Abdullah Al Fouzan is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 218. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on December 1, 1983, in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Fahd Muhammed Abdullah al Fouzan was captured near the Pakistan-Afghan border in December 2001 and transferred to Saudi Arabia on September 5, 2007. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Al Fouzan participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearings Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Fahd Muhammed Abdullah Al Fouzan's first annual Administrative Review Board. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release of transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Fahd Muhammed Abdullah Al Fouzan's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 27 February 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention al Qaida by a foreign government source. :#The detainee was identified by a senior al Qaida operative. :#The detainee was identified as having fought in Tora Bora. :#The detainee was identified as being a fundraiser and recruiter for both al Qaida and the Taliban in Saudi Arabia. :#The detainee was identified as an employee of the al Haramayn Charitable Institute. :#Al Haramayn was added on 11 March 2002 to the list of organizations identified under [xecutive Order 13224 blocking property and prohibiting transactions with persons who commit, threaten to commit, or support terrorism. :#The detainee was captured in a group of 84 Mujahidin fighters crossing in the Nangahar Province on 14 December 2001. The detainee's name and hometown were listed on an internet site, the Alneda, regarding Taliban and al Qaeda fighters captured. :#The detainee's name was found on a document recovered from a computer associated with a senior al Qaida operative. The document lists the names and addresses of captured Mujahidin fighters. :#The detainee's name was among the names of 324 al Qaida members listed on a document foud in a safe house raided in Karachi, Pakistan. :#The detainee's name and phone number were found on a document recovered by Allied personnel in a suspected al Qaida member's house in Kandahar, Afghanistan. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer References External links * Guantánamo: The Stories Of The 16 Saudis Just Released Andy Worthington * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (4) – Escape to Pakistan (The Saudis) Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1983 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Riyadh